


Seven Days With Kuroo's Cat

by CatoftheShadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I feel bad for Lev, Kenma never wanted to do this, Kuroo has a cat, Kuroo is a troll, Lev and Kenma have to take care of Kuroo's cat, Lev gets attacked by the cat a lot, M/M, The cat is evil, haikyuu! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatoftheShadows/pseuds/CatoftheShadows
Summary: Kuroo is away with his family for a week during break. He needs someone to look after his cat and turns towards Lev and Kenma...





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I don't know, I tried. 
> 
> Well, um... I hope you guys like it.

"Please Kenma," Kuroo pleaded over the phone, "someone has to watch her while I'm gone with my family."  
"Kuroo, you know I'm not good with animals," Kenma replied in a monotone voice. "Ask Yaku."   
"He's busy."  
"Lev."  
"I did. He accepted..."   
"There, problem solved."  
"Not quite," Kuroo's voice said on the other end. Kenma narrowed his golden eyes in annoyance and huffed.   
"What do you mean? You have someone to take care of the cat."   
"Okay... So I do... I more called you to make sure Lev doesn't do anything stupid."  
"No. I am not going to babysit Lev!" Kenma hissed.  
"Oops."   
"What?" Kenma snapped. His volleyball captain was beginning to get on his nerves, and by Kuroo's voice he could tell the dark haired third year was smirking.   
"I already told him that you were going to help him. He was so happy. It would be a shame if you were to make him sad Kenma." Kenma's body stilled. This was downright cruel.   
"I hate you," was all he could manage.   
"Oh, by the way, don't even think of skipping."  
"Why?"   
"Do you want to run an extra seven laps around the volleyball court? Actually, better yet, seven miles? Don't worry, that won't be around the court," Kuroo assured him. The smirk was still there.   
"No..."  
"Alright, great! Then you better be at my house tomorrow, suggestively before 8:00am - she likes to be fed breakfast by that time. Bye!" A click on the line indicated that Kuroo had hung up.  
"I hate you," Kenma repeated to the beeping phone.

\---

The next day Kenma hated himself. He cursed Kuroo for indirectly making him do this, Kuroo's cat for wanting to be fed early, and himself for forgetting to set his alarm and playing video games until 12 am. 

When Kenma awoke it was already 7:50am. Better yet, Kuroo's house was 15 minutes away, walking distance. Cursing when he saw the time, Kenma raced out of his house -in his pajamas- and sprinted to Kuroo's house. Day one and it was already hell. 

Kenma made it right at 7:59.   
"Hey! Kenma!" A cheerful voice called from Kuroo's front door.   
'Lev got up earlier than me,' Kenma thought, silently sulking.   
Lev was suddenly running towards Kenma for a hug. The setter moved out of the way as the Russian attempted to tackle hug him, causing Lev to face plant on the concrete sidewalk. 

"Ow," he groaned, sitting up. "Eh?" The silver haired boy studied Kenma with his green eyes, confused. The quieter boy looked away, blushing.   
"W-what?"   
"Did you just get up?"   
"Um, duh," he replied. Lev stood up, grinning like an idiot.   
"Aw~ your hair is all ruffled and messy and you look so sleepy!" Lev cooed. He reached out to pet Kenma, who swatted his hand away. That's when reality struck him. 

"Wait... Why aren't you inside?"   
"Oh," Lev blinked, "Kuroo didn't tell me where the key was."   
"What the fu-" he stopped himself before the swear slipped out, but growled at the thought of Kuroo's smug face. 'He just wants to torture me over break, doesn't he.' It was a fact.  
"Okay," Kenma breathed, "we're fine. Kuroo told me where the key is. It is..." Kenma's mind pulled a blank. "Damn, I don't remember." 

He frantically glanced around, having a silent panic attack. Finally, his eyes landed on the doormat. He opened his mouth to suggest checking under it, but was cut off as Lev shrieked.   
"What?"   
"It's 8:05!"   
"So..." Kenma began, but then realized why Lev was flipping out. He viciously flung the doormat aside to reveal a gleaming golden key underneath it. The long haired boy grabbed in and turned it in the lock. He twisted the doorknob. It didn't budge. He tried again to be met with the same result. 

"What's wrong?" Lev asked, peering over Kenma's shoulder.   
"It won't move," he replied through clenched teeth.   
"Here, let me do it," Lev said as he ruffled Kenma's bleached hair and lazily strode past him. The Russian took the end of the key in his giant hand and turned it as hard as he could, while pushing all of his weight against it. The door clicked open and Lev went down with a yelp, falling face first on Kuroo's floor.   
"That works I guess," Kenma said, stepping around Lev's sprawled out body. 

"Anyway, where's the cat?" Lev questioned as he sat up, fixing his silver hair.   
"I don't know, but I don't want to meet her," Kenma replied. Right when the words were out of his mouth he felt something soft snake around his leg. It startled the teenager so much that he tripped forward, over a dark furry creature that released an annoyed meow.   
"I think we found the cat. Are you okay Kenma?" Kenma heard Lev ask, followed by the sound of a door shutting. Kenma sat up to see a long haired domestic black cat with striking green eyes.   
"Aw, cute kitty," Lev cooed. He reached out to pet the cat.   
"Wait-!" Kenma began, but was cut off by a hiss and Lev screaming:  
"There's blood!"   
"Calm down!" Kenma yelled over the frantic boy.  
"KENMA CAN YELL!" Kenma face palmed at this. Now Lev was screaming nonsense. 

Luckily, he managed to clam Lev pretty quickly. They fed the cat, named Fluffy as her food bowl read, and changed her water. The duo was chased out by a dark hissing blur right after they finished changing the water. As he and Lev panted outside, Kenma once more cursed Kuroo, for he would have to feed this ill tempered demon dinner, with Lev, again. 

\--- 

This time Kenma arrived at a necessary time, 8:00pm with clothes rather than pajamas. Kuroo had stated that Fluffy liked to be fed dinner around 7:00pm to 9, and he'd rather make it to the cat's good side. Lev arrived a few minutes after Kenma. Once the Russian reached Kenma, the setter handed him the key.  
"I'm not going in."   
"Huh?" Lev blinked at him.   
"Do I need to repeat myself? I'm already bad with animals, this experience makes matters worse." These words seemed to reach Lev because he reacted immediately.   
"Noooo! Please?!" The taller boy gripped Kenma's shoulders, "slightly" shaking him and begging with wide green eyes. Kenma felt his face heat up and glanced away with a huff.   
"Fine, I'll help." 

Kenma regretted those words more than anything. The moment the two volleyball players entered Kuroo's house, hell struck. Fluffy bounded out of the kitchen meowing wildly and took a swing at Kenma's ankles. The black cat then began yowling in front of the door, complaining that she wanted to go outside. 

Kenma and Lev ignored her and entered the kitchen. After a few seconds Kenma was beginning to lose it.   
"Are you done yet?" He muttered.  
"WHAT?!" Lev yelled over the noise.   
"I said ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?!"  
"JUST ABOUT!" Lev poured in one more scoop of cat food before grabbing Kenma's wrist and leading him to the door. 

The second the two teenagers reached the door Fluffy whirled on them, hissing. Her fur bristled and her tail puffed up.   
"Jeez, we just wanna get by," Kenma growled, clearly displeased. Fluffy merely swatted at him.   
"Aw, come on Fluffy," Lev laughed. He reached down to pick up the black cat. This time she actually let out some sort of growl and tried to bite his hand, which he quickly withdrew.   
"Don't lean over, that'll make her uncomfortable."   
"Oh, sorry," he apologized. Kenma sighed.   
"Whatever, not the problem. How the hell does Kuroo deal with this cat?"   
"Uh, good with cats? I don't know, you know him better." Lev pointed out. Kenma shrugged.   
"Possibly," there was a brief pause. "What now?" Lev sighed in response to Kenma's question. The tall boy suddenly bent over and picked up the cat. She immediately began to attack his hands.   
"Ahh! That hurts! Stop!" He was literally running around in circles, cat outstretched because he was trying to hold her away from his face.

Kenma took this chance to run out the door, quickly followed by Lev, who's hands were covered in claw and bite marks. The Russian slammed the door behind himself.  
"That wasn't fun," he gasped.  
"Didn't look like it," Kenma said, "I'm going home."   
"Sounds good. Me too," Lev agreed. 

The two boys parted ways, thinking of ways that Fluffy could make their next six days worse than day one.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I got really lazy which is why it took forever XD. Hope you guys like it!

When Kenma woke up in the morning, he wasn't all that thrilled considering that toady meant another day to take care of Fluffy. The black cat had recently attacked Kenma and Lev when they fed her. Luckily, he had actually set the alarm to a decent time. 

Kenma quickly changed into his clothes before heading out. The teenager reached Kuroo's house by 6:45am and found Lev waiting for him.  
"Hey Kenma! You're actually dressed this morning!" The tall silver haired Russian cheered. Kenma narrowed his golden eyes.  
"Good morning to you too," he grumbled, "time to feed the devil." Kenma reached for the doormat and lifted it up. There was nothing there. Kenma was quiet a moment before shadows fell over his face.  
"Lev," he growled. The taller boy looked at him with a small shudder. "Where's the key?"  
"I-isn't it there?" He asked with a slight stutter. Kenma shook his head.  
"No. You took it with you inside last night," the shorter boy pointed out. Lev's green eyes widened.  
"Oh... Oh yeah... I may or may have not dropped it, eheh," Lev said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. Kenma looked at him with no emotion whatsoever.  
"You deal with Fluffy. I get the key," was all he said before opening the unlocked door.

\---

The two volleyball players entered their captain's house with caution, scanning the living room for a familiar black cat. No sign showed of her. The two glanced horrified looks at each other. There was five seconds of dramatic silence before Lev spoke.  
"How about we do this quickly," he suggested. Kenma nodded in silent agreement.  
"You must've dropped the key with the cat. Where'd you drop her."  
"The kitchen!" Lev answered with enthusiasm. "I wanted to- AAAGH!" The silver haired boy yelped in surprise as Fluffy shot out from under the torn up green couch. She lunged at Lev and cruelly beat at his ankles.  
"Sorry Lev," Kenma apologized. He felt bad... Kind of.

The setter darted past Fluffy and Lev in to the kitchen. He couldn't see it form a top view so the boy dropped on his stomach and began to search underneath counters. 

It was when Kenma reached the last counter when he heard a cat meow, right next to his face. Kenma felt his blood run cold.  
"G-good kitty," he stammered, turning towards the domestic house cat. Kenma's gold eyes met Fluffy's green judging ones. A few seconds passed. Kenma was much too scared to move. It was when he thought he might get away without being attacked when Lev burst in.

"KENMA!" Fluffy hissed and scraped Kenma's face with her claws. He scrambled away with a swear, hitting Lev's shins. The taller boy hauled him to his feet.  
"Sorry," he apologized, shifting his weight with wide green eyes like a scolded child. Kenma blushed; he couldn't stay mad when Lev looked like that.  
"It's fine," the shorter boy assured him. Lev gave a slight nod before rushing over to Fluffy's food bowl and filling it. The dark cat trotted over to him and began to harass the Russian, giving Kenma enough time to snag the key under the final counter. He stood the same time Lev placed down Fluffy's silver water bowl. Both exchanged a look and bolted out the door, slamming it behind them. 

Outside, the duo breathed out a sigh before Lev placed a large hand on Kenma's shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" He questioned, concern in his eyes.  
"I'm fine," Kenma said, waving a hand in dismissal. "See you tonight," the boy took off down the street before Lev could react. 

\---

Kenma and Lev happened to reach Kuroo's house around the same time that night which happened to be 7:15pm. 

The two stared at each other in the moonlight for an awkward moment. Finally, Kenma broke the silence.  
"At least we have the key." Lev laughed.  
"I wish Kuroo would come home already. I can barely stand this! Who'd he even get to watch this cat before us?" Kenma shrugged. Honestly, that question had been bothering him too.  
"Probably someone who's too nice, completely stupid, or stubborn," he guessed as he picked up the doormat and grabbed the key. Lev took it and turned it in the lock.

The two entered the house quietly. "I swear," Kenma growled, "this cat-" he was cut off as a black blur shit past the two, going for the door. Lev managed to grab the door handle and slam it shut before Fluffy could get out. She turned and gave the silver haired boy a look of disgust.  
"How come she always does that to me?" Lev suddenly complained out of nowhere. Kenma grabbed his wrist and led him to the kitchen.  
"Are you seriously questioning this now?"  
"Yes," Kenma sighed at Lev's response and began to fill her bowl for her nighttime meal. Fluffy began to yowl at the door yet again.  
"Oh my gosh. LEV!"  
"I'VE GOT IT!" The tall boy replied. 

Lev picked up Fluffy the moment Kenma opened the door. Unfortunately, Fluffy took this time to bite Lev who yelped and dropped the cat. She sprinted out the door with a meow and vanished in to the darkness.  
"No... Shit," he cursed as her tail melted in to the darkness.  
"No! Fluffy, come back!" Lev whined. Kenma huffed in annoyance and grabbed Lev's arm.  
"Come on. We're going to find the cat."  
"How? It's pretty dark already. How're we gonna find her?" Kenma whipped out his phone and turned on the flashlight in response to Lev's question.  
"Now we can find her."  
"You're a life saver," Lev said, grinning.

The two began wandering the yard. After at least fifteen minutes Lev spoke something other than Fluffy's name.  
"Oh my god. We lost the cat," Lev gasped.  
"Hey, at least we don't have to deal with her," Kenma pointed out. However, right then he tripped over a soft furry creature. "Are you kidding me?" He hissed, shining his light where he tripped, and sure enough, Fluffy was there. The black cat had an evil glint in her eyes, and if cats could smirk, she would be. Lev just laughed, causing Kenma to glare up at him.

"If you have time to laugh I'm pretty sure you have time to get the cat inside," Kenma growled, still glaring as he stood up.  
"Okay, okay," Lev said as he leaned down to pick up Fluffy. The moment he touched her she began to attack his arms.  
"GAAAAAAHH!" Lev screamed, running into the house. A few second passed and then Lev ran back out, still screaming, and slamming the door behind him. Kenma just gave him an unamused look.  
"I'm going home."  
"Okay! Goodnight!" Lev called after him. 

\---

Kenma collapsed on his bed the moment he reached him room. The boy stayed like that for a minute before sitting up. He slowly pulled out his phone and called Kuroo. The phone was answered almost immediately.  
"Hello?" Kuroo's smug voice questioned through the other side of the phone.  
"You know it's me," Kenma said in a monotone voice.  
"True. So, how are you? Did Lev do anything stupid?"  
"Well, yeah, he picked up the cat and still tries to pet her, but he didn't ruin your house... Yet. Also, I'm in hell. Your cat's a demon."  
"Meh," Kuroo hummed, "she hates everyone." Kenma let out an annoyed huff.  
"Thanks for the warning."  
"Hey, I decided you guys could learn the hard way."  
"Some people don't want to learn the hard way," he hissed through clenched teeth. That's when Kenma remembered what he wanted to ask.

"Kuroo?"  
"Hm?"  
"Who took care of Fluffy before Lev and I?" The other line went quiet for a moment, and for a second Kenma thought the third year had hung up, but he spoke again.  
"I'll call him. You can "meet" him tomorrow," and with that Kuroo hung up before Kenma could ask anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who used to take care of Fluffy?


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy's mysterious old caretaker comes to help Lev in Kenma with their job... Or just makes it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun chapter to write.

Kenma arrived at Kuroo's house around 7:15am, or at least he guessed. His phone died last night because Kenma had stayed up playing on it. It had died around 5:15am and since then he'd been pacing his room. By 7:30 Lev was turning around the corner.  
"Whoa!" The Russian yelled, "you got here earlier than me!"  
"Yeah," Kenma replied quietly with a nod.  
"Okay," Lev said, reaching for the key.  
"Wait," Kenma grabbed his wrist. "I asked Kuroo about something, someone else might be coming. Lev's green eyes lit up.  
"The guy who took care of Fluffy before us?!" He asked, grinning. Kenma merely nodded. 

By 7:55am they had given up waiting and went inside to finish the awful job. The moment the two teenagers reached the center of the room, Fluffy came running at them. Kenma acted quickly, jumping behind Lev.  
"Huh?" The boy was confused for a moment, and then he saw the beast that traumatized him the past two days.  
"AHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!!! The silver haired first year shrieked. He held his arm in front of his face, (as if that would protect him), and Kenma shrunk back. The two were both surprised when the black cat ran past them.  
"What?" Kenma questioned out loud. Fluffy's fur bristled and her tail puffed out. She began to hiss viciously at the window. Kenma and Lev exchanged confused looks. 

"Lets just get this over with," Kenma groaned, trying to ignore the cat's strange behavior. Lev merely shrugged.  
"I'm not gonna complain about being left alone, so this is fine by me."

Things got weird the moment the two volleyball players reached the kitchen. Lev was about to fill the food bowl when a loud bang came from the living room.  
"What the heck?" Kenma questioned, peeking out from the entrance of the kitchen, Lev following suit. That's when they heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Someone called as he swung inside form the window. This "someone" had spiked white hair with black streaks, in short, this "someone" was Bokuto. 

The moment Bokuto's feet touched the carpet Fluffy literally tried to rip his ankles apart. She scratched and bit him.  
"AGGGHHH! STOP!" The boy screeched, hopping around and screaming at the top of his lungs while being chased by the ill tempered cat. Lev cocked his head in confusion.  
"Bokuto?"  
"You've got to be kidding me," Kenma sighed, "no way. Bokuto took care of Fluffy before us?" 

"Ah!" Bokuto looked in the direction of the two Nekomuna players and sprinted at them. "Get in the kitchen!" He yelled. Kenma crossed his arms and frowned, taking a moment to think. He really didn't want to listen to the immature third year but... His train of thought was cut off as Bokuto tried to skid to a stop, but he was going too fast and fell on to Kenma, knocking the smaller boy on the ground. Fluffy, who was right behind the source of noise, came in to the room, purring, and began attacking Bokuto while Lev stood by and watched. The poor first year had no idea on what to do. 

Fortunately, Bokuto was able to stand. He picked up the black cat and therew her out of the room, sliding the kitchen door shut.  
"There was a door?!" Both Kenma and Lev questioned.  
"Of course," Bokuto huffed, "newbies." Kenma narrowed his eyes but stayed quiet. 

"Anyway, why are you here?" Bokuto's golden eyes widened and he let out a dramatic gasp, putting a hand to his chest.  
"Kuroo didn't tell you?!" Kenma shook his head, but he already knew what was coming.  
"I was the one who used to take care of Fluffy!" It took a moment for the words to sink in. Then:  
"WHAAT!? NO WAY!" They chorused.  
"But, Kuroo fired me because he claimed it was for the "greater good." I mean seriously, what's good without me?!" Bokuto pouted.  
"I can think of a few things," Kenma huffed under his breath.  
"Hm?" Bokuto hummed, turning towards him. Kenma gave him a blank stare back.  
"I didn't say anything." Bokuto shrugged at him.  
"Anyway," Lev cut in, "maybe we should get to work on feeding Fluffy." Bokuto clapped his hands.  
"Great idea!" The third year cheered. Kenma just groaned.

Lev went to change the water while Bokuto insisted on pouring the cat's food in the bowl. That ended up in a big mess that Kenma had to sweep up because Bokuto apparently can't aim a cup of cat food over a bowl. After he finally managed to fill a decent amount, (Kenma actually yelled at him for taking so long), the trio stood in front of the door.

"What now?" Kenma questioned, turning towards Bokuto.  
"Uh..." The black and white haired teenager searched for an answer in his mind. "Well-" he was cut off as Lev yelped and jumped behind Kenma, who gave the taller boy a slightly irritated look.  
"What?"  
"U-under the door," he managed in a shaky voice. Both Bokuto and Kenma looked down to see the edges of two black paws. Bokuto screamed along with Lev.  
"Seriously?" The shorter boy turned towards them, expression blank.  
"It's scary!" Bokuto whined.  
"Your fault for closing the door."  
"Let's not point any fingers here!"  
"Well, we're gonna have to open it eventually," Lev pointed out. Both Kenma and Lev looked at Bokuto. The third year blinked in confusion.  
"Why are you guys looking at me?"  
"We need someone to open the door," Kenma replied. Bokuto's golden eyes widened in realization.  
"Ooh, hell no!" He shook his head. Lev stepped up the him and cleared his throat before speaking.  
"Please Bokuto senpai! You're the oldest person here, and a pro at the job!" The Russian looked down at the older boy, green eyes glittering.  
'That's right Lev, turn on the charm,' Kenma thought to himself. After a moment Bokuto sighed.  
"Okay, I give in," he admitted. Lev winked at Kenma who flashed him a quick thumbs up in approval. 

Bokuto took two steps towards the door and froze with his hand hovering over the handle. He let out a shaky breath and looked over at the two younger boys behind him. Lev was grinning and Kenma was just kind of staring at him. 'Alright,' the third year thought. 'One... Two...'  
"THREE!" He yelled, flinging the door open. Fluffy shot in and chased the trio out. 

Once outside, everyone was able to breath again.  
"That was terrifying," Lev breathed. Bokuto shrugged.  
"There's been worse, but agreed."  
"Mhmm," Kenma hummed.  
"Anyway," Bokuto continued with a little hop, "did either of you eat yet?" Both Kenma and Lev shook their heads. "Okay, in that case I'll treat you two to brunch!" The black and white haired teenager cheered before posing dramatically.  
"Yeah... No thanks," Kenma said blandly as he turned on his heel. The boy was about to make his getaway, but Lev grabbed his arm before he could run.  
"That sounds great Bokuto senpai!" Kenma gave the silver haired first year a betrayed look. 

"What the hell?!" He hissed.  
"He offered, it's polite to accept!" Lev said.  
"I'm aware, but being in public with you is bad enough. Being with you and Bokuto is just downright humiliating." Kenma shuddered at the thought. Lev gasped, offended.  
"Rude."  
"It's the truth." Lev opened his mouth to reply, but Bokuto's voice cut him off.  
"What's up? You guys coming?!" He called over his shoulder, already halfway down the street.  
"Of course!" Lev yelled as he dragged a very irritated and uncooperative Kenma down the block. 

\---

The trio ate a quick brunch. Afterwards, Bokuto came up with the "genius" idea.

Kenma was about to bolt when Bokuto spoke.  
"Why don't we get Fluffy treats!?" He cheerfully suggested.  
"What? Why?" Kenma asked, yellow eyes narrowing.  
"Why not! It'll distract her!" He explained.  
"You're distraction enough," Kenma muttered under his breath.  
"Hm?" Bokuto hummed. Kenma shrugged.  
"What?"  
"Did you say something?"  
"No."  
"Oh, okay. Anyway, let's go!" He cheerfully cried and began to drag the shorter boy who hissed. Lev stifled his laughter and followed the two.

The trip for treats did not end well. In the end, something scared Bokuto. As a result he ruined three store aisles and got all three teenagers kicked out of the store without the cat treats. Kenma was relieved to finally make a getaway and charge his phone at home.

\---

When Kenma got to Kuroo's at 8:15pm, Lev was already there. The setter sprinted up the stairs and gripped the Russian's wrist.  
"Let's do this quickly! Before he comes," Kenma hissed.  
"But-!"  
"No way, we are not waiting!" Lev opened his mouth to protest again, but Kenma flung open the door and managed to pull Lev inside. This time, Fluffy decided a sneak attack would be funny and lunged at the two unsuspecting teens. 

Somehow, both dodged and made a mad dash for the kitchen. Right then Kenma remembered the front door was still open. 

He skidded to a stop in the kitchen doorway. "Quick, fill the food bowl before-" he never finished his sentence.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Kenma groaned at hearing Bokuto's voice followed by the front door slamming shut, hissing, and screaming. Kenma stepped aside. 

Right as Lev finished Bokuto burst in.  
"Hey guys!" He made a quick wave, "sorry I'm late. So you're done already?"  
"Yep!" Lev replied with a nod.  
"In that case we better run!" Bokuto yelped, sprinting from the kitchen, Fluffy, Lev, and Kenma not far behind. 

Suddenly, Bokuto veered off to the left, followed by Fluffy, and jumped out an open window before slamming it shut, leaving Fluffy hissing at the darkness outside. Kenma and Lev froze in surprise, exchanged a confused look, and finished their run out the door. 

Outside, Kenma was the first to speak.  
"Thank goodness that's over." Lev frowned.  
"Bokuto's nice, just strange."  
"Not strange, ridiculous," Kenma corrected. Lev pursed his lips and stayed silent a moment before speaking again.  
"Well, see you tomorrow!" Was all he said before running off. Kenma merely frowned after him.

\--- 

Kenma called Kuroo the second he got home. Kuroo picked up almost immediately.  
"Hello," he smugly purred.  
"Two things," Kenma growled. "One, I hate you-"  
"Rude-"  
"Two, hell." The other line went quiet. "Kuroo?" Kenma finally heard giggling on the other line.  
"He jumped out the window, didn't he!" The third year wheezed. Kenma groaned in response.  
"Why the hell did you even hire him?!"  
"He was the only one willing to do it," Kuroo answered, wiping his eyes.  
"Well, tell him to NOT come tomorrow." Kuroo laughed even harder at this, so Kenma hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you were expecting Bokuto? (I'm betting none.)  
> I felt the need to do it, he's so fun to write. Also, idk why, but I feel like Kuroo would hire him x3


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy becomes very vicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever, for some reason I've just gotten very lazy these past few weeks (and my cat attacked me today). This is probably one of the shorter chapters, but I hope this is good enough ^^'

When Kenma woke up in morning his whole body was sore. "Ugh, what time is it?" He asked to no one in particular, blindly reaching for his phone. Eventually he felt the smooth case touch his hand and pulled it over to himself. 7:00am lit up on the screen. Kenma sighed and rolled out of bed with a groan. It took him a while to realize that the task of getting ready for the day was taking longer than usual. Once outside, he began the slow painful walk to Kuroo's house.

\---

Kenma arrived around 7:50 to find Lev pacing in front of the door. Spotting Kenma he happily ran up to him.  
"There you are!" The silver haired first year cried, a grin in place. Kenma merely looked up at him. "Hm," Lev hummed, "are you okay? You seem to be out of it." Kenma huffed at this.  
"Yeah, perfectly fine. Let's just get this over with." 

The minute Kenma opened the door, he was completely out of it. The teenager almost collapsed on the spot, and would've if not for Lev, who caught him. "Um, Kenma-" he began.  
"I don't want to hear anything," Kenma huffed, cutting off the taller boy. Lev pouted at him and crossed his arms.  
"But- AAAAGH!" He yelped as Fluffy threw herself at him. Kenma blinked and merely walked by; for some reason the cat hated Lev a lot more than Kenma. 

Five seconds after reaching the kitchen, Lev came sprinting in.  
"You do the food, I'll get the water!" He cried, snagging the silver water bowl as he came flying by, Fluffy in hot pursuit. Kenma shrugged and got to work, but he wasn't left alone for long, because Fluffy came trotting over and rubbed against him, swatting him as often as she could. Kenma clenched his teeth and endured this for at least ten seconds, when Lev was there. 

Lev basically hauled Kenma to his feet and nearly carried him out the door. Once outside, Kenma huffed.  
"I hate Kuroo."  
"Don't worry, only three and a half days left!" Lev tried at an attempt to lift Kenma's spirits. All Kenma did was let out a low groan.  
"Lev, that is painful. Since day one we entered hell." The Russian shrugged at Kenma's words.  
"At least the cat's cute," he said. Kenma looked at Lev like he had grown a second head. The silver haired boy just grinned down at him.  
"Yeah... I'm going," was all he said as he turned on his heel and walked away. Lev watched him go, trying not to laugh because Kenma was walking in a very sassy style.

\---

Kenma was rushing to Kuroo's house, silently cursing himself for taking a late nap starting at 5:00pm to 8:50. He arrived exactly ten minutes later, panting hard. Lev cocked his head as Kenma dragged himself to the door. 

"You're late," Lev said.  
"I was exhausted and napping," Kenma replied in a monotone voice. Lev shrugged and ruffled Kenma's bleached hair. The shorter boy swatted away Lev's giant hand. "Don't do that." The younger boy pouted and instead settled for poking Kenma's cheek, which was quickly ended due to the fact that Kenma tried to bite his finger in response.  
"Okay then Fluffy," Lev teased. Kenma narrowed his yellow eyes and glared at Lev, who held up his hands in surrender. "Fine! I'll shut up, we'll go feed the cat!" He cried, backing away. Kenma just handed him the key.

When the duo entered the house Fluffy ran at them, hissing, obviously displeased that it was past 9:00pm, the time she wanted to be fed dinner. The black cat actually began biting at their ankles. This clearly freaked out Lev, who went running from the cat, screaming. Meanwhile Kenma just flinched whenever she as much as looked in his direction, but it was clear on who she hated more. 

Fluffy was literally chasing Lev up and down the stairs. While madness was going on outside the kitchen, Kenma was able to get fresh food and water for the cat in peace and quiet... Sort of. It was when Kenma was about to put in one more scoop of food when Lev ran in, crying, and Fluffy came bounding after him, deciding to give Kenma hell. 

The second year felt very uncomfortable when the cat rubbed his legs, "affectionately." Kenma stiffened and inhaled sharply. He turned to look at Lev who was crouching on a chair, ankles covered in claw and bite marks from the cat. It was then that Kenma thought Kuroo might've adopted a panther kitten.

Slowly and steadily, Kenma poured in the last scoop, which felt like an eternity. The moment he did, Kenma leaped back, yanked Lev off the chair - tipping it in the process - and bolted out the door, dragging poor Lev along with him. Once outside, the two teenagers took a breather. 

"Okay, I admit that was actually terrifying," Lev said. Kenma nodded although he didn't see how it was any different from the other times... Then again it was always Lev who was being chased by Fluffy. An awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds, so Kenma quickly broke it.  
"Well, goodnight," he mumbled. Lev raised an eyebrow as Kenma began to walk away.  
"What?" The silver haired first year asked.  
"I said goodnight," Kenma huffed, sparing a glance over his shoulder. Lev flashed a grin and waved at Kenma's retreating figure.

\---

It was 11:00pm when Kenma decided to call Kuroo. The first time he was met by a voice mail. Irritated, he dialed his friend's number again. Thinking he was going to be sent back to voice mail due to the fact that he was already waiting fifteen seconds for Kuroo to pick up, Kenma reached to hang up when he heard a familiar voice on the other end.  
"Hello."  
"You know it's me," Kenma huffed.  
"Yeah. Anyway, why are you calling me at 11?" Kuroo's normally smug voice held a hint of exhaustion.  
"To tell you your car is a demon."  
"What? Fluffy's an angel!" Kuroo protested. Kenma rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah right, we were two minutes late."  
"A lady never likes to be kept waiting. You might wanna pray you'll never be late again," Kuroo said.  
"I will," he said. An awkward silence passed between the two for a few seconds. Finally, Kuroo broke it.  
"Kenma?"  
"Hm?"  
"You might want to prepare yourself for tomorrow."  
"Why?" He asked. Too late, Kuroo hung up. Kenma glared at his phone which was flashing "call ended" on the screen. He could only wonder what Fluffy had in store for tomorrow.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mob of cats appear at Kuroo's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long.  
> Well, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

Kenma awoke at 6:45am on Thursday. He felt extremely exhausted and would've preferred to sleep in, but decided against it. Kenma slightly recalled his discussion on the phone with Kuroo last night. Kuroo said something like "prepare for tomorrow." Kenma still wondered why he said that; he should be saying that for every day. The high schooler just sighed and pushed his questions to the back of his mind as he got ready and left for Kuroo's house. 

\---

Kenma managed to arrive by 7:05am, the exact time that Lev happened to come strolling down the street.   
"Hey Kenma!" The Russian called, lifting an arm and waving. The shorter boy frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the closed door, waiting for Lev to hurry up. 

Eventually the Russian reached the house with a radiant smile in place. Kenma cocked an eyebrow in slight amusement and confusion due to the fact that Lev seemed happy when they were about to feed a demon. Kenma just shook his head and pushed his thoughts to the back of his brain yet again.   
"Come on, let's just get this over with," he sighed. Lev smile and poked the setter in the side.  
"Well aren't you eager this morning." Kenma just slapped his hand as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

\---

When the two boys entered they were shocked that Fluffy didn't come dashing towards them to attack, but rather, was found curled up on the couch... Asleep. Kenma let out a relieved sigh as Lev made a small cooing sound.  
"Isn't she cute when she's asleep?" Lev asked Kenma. The shorter boy shrugged, and although he'd never say it aloud, Kenma had to admit, Fluffy was cute when she wasn't trying to kill them. Wanting to finish the job before the demon cat woke up, Kenma rushed to the kitchen, dragging Lev by his wrist.

The job of changing Fluffy's food and water was done within a time span of one minute. Kenma was slightly confused as to why Kuroo had told him to "prepare" due to the fact that today seemed easy so far. Hoping it would stay this way, the two teenagers made their way to the door. The moment Lev opened the door, Kenma finally understood what Kuroo meant. Waiting right outside on the doorstep was a mob of multicolored cats. The cats all began to meow off sync. Lev slammed the door shut on instinct.   
"I think I know why Bokuto went through the window when entering and exiting," he said. Kenma shrugged  
"I now know why Fluffy is asleep; because it's the cat mob's job to give us hell."

Within a few seconds, the two boys were pacing the room, trying to come up with ideas on how to get out. Lev suggested the window, but Kenma decided to save that plan as a last resort.

After, what felt like forever, Lev snapped his fingers. "Why don't we try the back door!" The silver haired boy yelled.  
"Okay," Kenma agreed, already starting for the door. As it turned out, the back door was swarmed with cats like the front door, if not, worse. 

Kenma groaned and slapped his forehead.   
"I'd walk through this mess if I could, but we can't because they're everywhere."  
"So... Last resort?" Lev asked with hopeful green eyes.  
"Sure," Kenma sighed as he reluctantly followed Lev out the window. Before Kenma left, he swore that Fluffy cracked open a single emerald eye as to taunt them about the chaos that had already happened today. 

\---

Kenma was relieved to find no cats outside of Kuroo's house by 7:15pm. Kuroo better have a good explanation for that... Kenma was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Lev trotted up to him with his normal, cheerful face. Kenma just stood and narrowed his golden eyes. Lev pouted.  
"Why are you glaring at me?!" He whined.  
"I'm glaring?" Kenma questioned. Lev nodded. "Oh."  
"You didn't know you were?" Kenma shook his head at Lev's question. The Russian shrugged. "Ah whatever. Lets just finish up the job for now," he said as he opened the door.

The duo peered around the room the moment they opened the door, expecting a jump scare from Fluffy. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Kenma and Lev just exchanged a glance before both taking a step inside. 

'Where is that cat demon?' Kenma questioned in his mind, praying that she wouldn't show up. Of course the moment he thought that a meow came from down the hallway. Kenma had to fight back the urge to turn around and leave.  
"Where did that come from?" Lev asked. Kenma opened his mouth to respond, but Fluffy was quicker to respond as a black blur came flying from the hallway, going straight for Lev who yelped and jumped up on the couch. "Why does she only go after me?!" The silver haired boy whined.   
"Because you're louder and a bigger target," Kenma replied as he made his way over to the kitchen. "That, or she just hates you." Lev gasped, surprised that Kenma would suggest such a thing.   
"What do you mean? She loves me!" Kenma turned and looked at him with a blank expression.   
"By this point I can't even tell if you're being serious or sarcastic." Lev opened his mouth to respond, but Kenma held up a hand. "I don't think I wanna hear the answer to that. Just stay here, I'll feed her," he said as he headed to the kitchen without another word. And so, Kenma began his solo mission to feed the devil cat.

It was a fairly easy task: fill up the cat's food bowl. He was just about finished when it happened. Kenma was about to put the top on the food container when Lev sprinted in, causing Kenma to trip in surprise, still holding an uncapped food container. Lev slammed to door behind himself and Kenma gave him a slightly annoyed look from the ground.   
"Lev."  
"Hm?" Lev hummed.   
"What. The. Hell," he hissed, gesturing at the cat food spilled across the white tiles. Lev blushed in shame and averted his green eyes.   
"Sorry. Fluffy climbed up the couch and startled me so I ran here," he explained with a shrug. Kenma glared through Lev's whole explanation before letting out a sigh.  
"Oh whatever, just help me clean up." And with that, the two teenagers managed to find a broom and sweep up the mess of cat food. Within a minute, the two found themselves standing at the kitchen door.

Kenma wore an expressionless look on his face as he stared at the door in front of him.   
"Open it," was all he said. Lev glanced around before pointing a finger at himself.   
"Me?"  
"You closed it," Kenma pointed out. Lev pouted and sharply inhaled before he turned the knob, flung open the door, and ran, screaming, out the front door followed by Kenma and the black blur that was Fluffy.

The moment Kenma got outside he slammed the door behind himself, whipped out his phone, and literally punched in Kuroo's phone number. Lev watched him with wide eyes as Kenma impatiently tapped his foot, phone pressed against his ear. After a few seconds Kuroo picked up.  
"Hello," Kuroo's voice smugly purred on the other end of the line. Kenma hissed.  
"That cats," he growled. Kuroo snickered. "You could've said something!"  
"I told you to prepare," the Nekomuna captain pointed out. Kenma just hung up on him in response to see Lev staring.   
"Kuroo," he said.   
"Oh," Lev replied. "Well, I should, start heading home. Goodnight!" He said as he turned to leave. Kenma turned in the direction of his house when his phone went off. Kenma huffed in annoyance and answered.  
"What?!" The boy snapped.  
"Okay, first off, sorry. Secondly, goodnight," Kuroo's voice said.   
"Anything else you wanna say?" Kenma questioned. There was a slight pause.  
"No," Kuroo finally replied.  
"Okay, goodnight," Kenma sighed before hanging up.


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever, these days are just crazy for me... But my updates should be more frequent soon. Yay!  
> Well, please enjoy everyone! :)

Kenma's first thought upon waking up was: 'tomorrow is the last day I need to do this.' The process of waking up early to feed the devil was such a painful process to go through, and waking up early was something Kenma did not enjoy doing over break. However, laying in bed would not make his day anything less of a living hell, so he lazily rolled out of bed to get ready.

Kenma managed to leave the house at 7:15 and arrive at Kuroo's by 7:30, to find Lev waiting. When Kenma reached the door he studied Lev with questioning golden eyes.  
"Lev."  
"Hm?" The Russian hummed with a smile.  
"How is it that you're always late to practice but always show up early here?" Lev shrugged at the shorter boy's question.  
"Well, the school is further away and I'm always finding cute kitties on my way there," he explained. Kenma merely opened the door in response to Lev's reason, just in time for Fluffy to trot into the living room, tail proudly held high in the air. The black cat let out a meow and Kenma turned to find Lev's green eyes sparkling.

"Kenma!" Lev sang, "isn't she cute?" Kenma's normal bored look didn't leave his face.   
"You always think that before she attacks you." Lev pouted and Kenma continued to stare at him, exasperated. "Alright, look, I just want to get this over with, so come on," he sighed, pulling Lev into Fluffy's lair of hell.

The moment the two boys entered, Fluffy bounded over, curling around the two boy's legs and rubbing their ankles "affectionately," causing the two to stiffen.   
"Hey Kenma," Lev squeaked out, frozen.  
"Hm?" He hummed.  
"Why is she named Fluffy?" Kenma would've laughed if he wasn't so scared at the moment.  
"Kuroo was about ten when he named it- I mean her." This time it was a Lev who almost laughed.  
"It? Wha-" he cut off his sentence with a yelp as Fluffy decided to start clawing herself up Lev's pant leg. "Waaah! Kenma! Get her off!" Kenma raised a single eyebrow.  
"I'm not good with animals," he said. This just caused Lev's pleas to raise in volume to the point where Kenma finally agreed to help. 

Kenma eventually managed to pry the cat off Lev. The moment he did, he placed her on the ground and both Lev and Kenma sprinted to the kitchen.  
"You," Kenma huffed, pointing at Lev.  
"Hm?" The silver haired Russian blinked in confusion.  
"Food," He rasped. The teenager got to work as Kenma grabbed the water bowl off the floor and quickly filled it. He placed it next to the food bowl as Lev finished up. Both boys were surprised and slightly confused; Fluffy hadn't appeared to bother them yet.

"Where is she?" Lev finally asked after a few seconds of silence. As if on cue, a yowl sounded from the living room. Kenma let out an annoyed sigh and peeked out of the kitchen to find the black cat at the door. Kenma huffed and made his way across the room.  
"Kenma?" Lev's voice questioned from the kitchen as he peered out of the room.  
"What?" Kenma asked, slightly turning his head.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Letting her out."  
"WHAT?! She's an indoor cat! You can't do that!" He exclaimed. Kenma quirked an eyebrow and opened the door, golden eyes locking with Lev's green eyes. Fluffy bolted outside, the door slamming shut behind her. Lev dashed out of the kitchen, panicked.   
"What did you just do?!"  
"Let her out."  
"Don't be so calm about it!" He yelped.   
"Wha-" Kenma's sentence was interrupted by a yowl from the other side of the door. Kenma clenched his teeth and opened the door, allowing Fluffy to enter. Upon seeing them, the black cat immediately bared her sharp teeth and hissed. Kenma looked at the cat before jumping out the door. Lev took a big step over the cat and out the door, shutting it behind him. For a moment both boy's were quiet, and then Lev spoke.   
"Well, see you later," the silver haired Russian said with a radiant smile before walking down the street. Kenma just watched him go with a confused expression.

\---

It was 7:15pm when Kenma arrived at Kuroo's house, and although it would only take a few minutes, he didn't want to feed Fluffy. Really, he didn't understand why he kept doing this every day. Lev hadn't broken anything yet, and he wasn't much of a problem; if anything, the cat was the problem. It was in that moment that Kenma was about to run through the list of things Fluffy had done to ruin the week so far, but Lev arrived before he could rant to no one in particular. 

"Hey!" Lev's cheerful voice echoed through the quiet neighborhood. Kenma narrowed his golden eyes, glaring at Lev's approaching figure.   
"Be quieter," the shorter boy hissed, "some people might be trying to sleep." Lev opened his mouth to respond, but the glare that Kenma shot him was enough to shut him up.   
"Anyway," Kenma continued, expression changing to one of boredom, "let's just go feed the cat, and be done with today already ."   
"Alright!" Lev agreed with a salute as he opened the door. 

Kenma was horrified at what he saw upon entering. Fluffy was laying on Kuroo's mantel, which held many valuables. The teenager let in a sharp inhale as the cat rolled onto her back, inching towards a glass statue of a fish. While Kenma stood, frozen in horror, Lev ran past him. The Russian reached up to pull the cat down, but not before she nudged the glass fish off the mantel. Lev immediately tried to catch the glass fish, but was too late as it shattered at his feet; to Lev's pure luck, he didn't get hit by any glass shards. The silver haired boy sighed in defeat and reached up, grabbing the cat. As he pulled Fluffy off the mantel, his large hand hit an old clock, which also fell and broke into a mangled shape. Both teenagers made a distressed noise at seeing two of Kuroo's family valuables wrecked. Kenma sighed and walked over to Lev, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"You feed her, I'll clean this up."

\---

Kenma sighed and laid back on his bed.  
"What?" Kuroo's voice hissed through the phone, annoyed.  
"It wasn't my fault," Kenma huffed, "if anything it's Fluffy's."  
"Don't try to pin the blame on my precious daughter!" Kuroo gasped. Kenma rolled his eyes. "But really Kenma, those two things are irreplaceable! My parents are going to kill me for this!"   
"Sorry, but that's your problem," Kenma responded with a shrug. Kuroo started to say something, but Kenma quickly hung up, not wanting to hear anymore complaints. Honselty, Kenma just wanted to get tomorrow over with.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, okay! This took a while to update so I'm sorry about that but I've been really focused on another fanfic ^^'
> 
> Well, this has certainly been a wild ride and I hope the last chapter is satisfying enough. Please enjoy!

Kenma managed to arrive in the morning at Kuroo's house the same time as Lev, who still seemed to be half asleep.

"What time is it?" Lev yawned, rubbing his green eyes. 

"6:30," Kenma sighed. Lev's eyes widened. 

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah," he responded with a nod. 

"Alright then, let's do this!" Lev cheered, appearing to be fully awake now. Kenma sighed and opened the door, just to close it again. Lev cocked an eyebrow, confused. 

"She's at the door, hissing," Kenma explained. Lev tapped his chin and grinned. 

"Window," the Russian said, already starting to the side of the house.

"No," Kenma protested, grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Fine, we'll go through the back," Lev sighed, rolling his eyes. Kenma immediately nodded at Lev's suggestion; that was probably the best he was gonna get from him for now.

The two teenagers started to make their way around the house when Lev spoke.

"Hey Kenma," he said.

"Hm?" 

"What if she finds out what we were planning and is waiting for us at the back door." Kenma gave Lev an unamused look.

"I highly doubt she would go through the trouble of going through the house just to torment us," Kenma sighed, coming to a stop in front of the back door. He turned the knob, and entered the house, Lev right on his heels.

"Hey Kenma," Lev said once again.

"Yes?" 

"Does Kuroo always leave the back door open?" Kenma pursed his lips. 

"Why are you wondering?" 

"Just out of curiosity..." His voice trailed off. Kenma rolled his eyes. 

"I actually don't know to be honest. I've never had to come in through the back since I've only ever come over when he was home; though I think Kuroo does leave it unlocked if he's away on vacation for a while. If it's just one or two days probably not." Lev hummed and nodded, running a few fingers through his silver hair. 

They entered the kitchen and immediately got to work, not wanting to come face to face with Fluffy. Alas, their luck did not last. A small meow caused Lev to look up from his work of pouring the cat food in to the bowl. The moment Lev met Fluffy's eyes her fur bristled and her tail puffed up as she let out a hiss.

Lev scrambled to his feet as he quickly screwed the cap on the bucket of cat food and made a break for it. Kenma looked over to see the hissing cat, placed the water down, and ran. Before they knew it, the two were out the door within a few moments. 

"I can't wait until this is over," Lev breathed, placing a hand on his chest. Kenma nodded in agreement. 

"One last night."

\--- 

Kenma arrived at Kuroo's by 8:15pm to see Lev already waiting by the door. Lev looked at Kenma as he approached, studying him with his green eyes. 

"You ready?" The Russian asked. Kenma nodded. Lev cautiously opened the door to find Fluffy fast asleep by the window. Lev gave Kenma a quiet grin.

The two of them silently entered. When they were by the kitchen is when most things went wrong. Lev happened to trip over his own feet and hit the floor with a loud thud. Fluffy leaped to her feet and coolly studied the boys. Kenma, who didn't want to wait around to see what she would do, yanked on Lev's arm. The silver haired Russian scrambled to his feet and sprinted into the kitchen, tugging Kenma along with him.

"Alright, let's just get this over with, no more evil cats to deal with," Kenma mumbled to himself. 

"What?" Lev asked. 

"Nothing," he replied, screwing the cap on the cat food container close. 

When Kenma and Lev entered the living room again, Fluffy was curled up on the couch, peacefully sleeping. Kenma sighed, relieved. Lev looked like he wanted to pet the cat, but Kenma quickly ushered him outside and followed, quietly shutting the door behind himself.

Kenma turned to see Lev looking down at him. 

"Well, I guess we're done here," Kenma sighed in relief. 

"Y-yeah," Lev agreed, a slight blush tainting his cheeks. He looked like he wanted to say something. Kenma cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, and then Lev slightly lifted Kenma, lightly pressing their lips together. Kenma's golden eyes widened and he let out a small sound of surprise. After a moment or two Lev pulled away, setting Kenma back on the ground. 

Lev let out a small embarrassed laugh as he averted his eyes, cheeks red. 

"Well, I guess we're done here..." Lev said as his voice trailed off. Kenma opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Lev took off. "Goodnight Kenma!" The younger boy yelled over his shoulder before disappearing down the street. Kenma stared after him when a car suddenly pulled into the driveway, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kenma glanced over to it as Kuroo gracefully got out of the back seat.

"So," Kuroo said, approaching Kenma with a smirk, "how'd you like my daughter?" Kenma gave him an unamused look. 

"She's a demon. And if you were coming home by this time why didn't you just feed her yourself?" He hissed. Kuroo laughed and ruffled Kenma's long hair. 

"Better safe than sorry, and I thought you might want to spend more time with her."

Kenma frowned and slapped his hand away. "That's it, I'm going home." Kuroo threw back his head and let out another laugh.

"Make sure to get lots of sleep, we have practice tomorrow!" He called. Kenma gave him a blank look before turning. Although his week had been hell, Kenma couldn't help but slightly smile when he thought back to it on his walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the cat's name, I just thought that Kuroo might name his cat Fluffy or something. I didn't have anything else ;^; 
> 
> If I made a spelling or grammar mistake somewhere please tell me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
